Fractal Fairy Tale
by Loveless Luna
Summary: Its been over three years since Hiccup defeated the red death and as a sixteen year old girl she's doing fine. Until enemy ships show up just off a Loki's cove and threaten in exchange for something in particular. When refused they start harassing Berk and Hiccup is called to the plate.
1. Chapter 1: Enemy Ships

**Fractal Fairy Tale Chapter One: Unknown Ships**

Winter was coming to a close in Berk the snow was finally melting, a dragon black as night flickered open his eyes he was up earlier than normal but with the nice weather who could blame him. The dragon instantly turned his attention to his rider a short pale girl with shoulder length auburn hair tied back in a braid adorned with freckles lied in her bed gentling moving in her sleep. The dragon drifted over to the girls bed and began to nudge her, the girl remained in her slumber until the dragon nudged a little to hard hoisting the girl onto the floor.  
The girl sat up with a sigh rubbing the back of his head confusion sparked in her eyes, until she saw the pair of toxic ones staring back at her.

"Toothless its early go back to sleep"

The dragon continued to nudge his rider the girl pushed the dragon away before returning to bed only to hear commotion downstairs. She motioned for Toothless to fallow sitting at the top of the stairs just out of sight the girl could hear the conversation of her father and family friend:

"What do you mean enemy ships?" the chief boomed

"Four have been spotted we are unaware of what they want" an older man with false hand stated

"We need to investigate than, send out some troops" the chief declared

"Yes sir" the older man said before leaving

The girl could hear his father muttered something under her breath before walking into the next room, she waited until he heard the sound of the man flopping down on a chair. She than began to slowly walk down the stairs making sure not to make a sound Toothless did the same. They were almost out the door until her prothetic leg made a clacking sound

"Hiccup?" the man asked walking towards her

"Yes dad" she gave an awkward smile

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"Toothless wanted to go flying you know the nice weather and all" Hiccup was lying through her teeth

"I dont want you going flying today, doll"

"But dad"

"Look Hiccup theirs unknown ships beyond the horizon and after your last little hurrah I dont want you in any more trouble"

Her father was referring to a few months earlier when Hiccup nearly got captured and killed by a man named Alvin.

"Dad nothing bad is going to happen, I have Toothless with me, we'll be fine" Hiccup assured

"No means no doll, now go back to bed the both of you"

A few hours later when the sun had risen Hiccup gawked out of her room with Toothless hot on her heels. He found her father passed out on his armchair the girl and dragon carefully tip toed out the door, making sure not to wake the man up. The second she walked out the door he was face to face with her friend and crush Aston, his piercing blue eyes staring down into his soul as her golden hair glowed in the sunlight.

"H-Hi Aston, whats up?" she asked

"There are ships just beyond Loki's cove, I was wondering if you have checked them out yet?" his tucked loose hair behind his ears

"I was just about to"

"Want me to get the others?" he asked

She nodded

Half an hour later the group of six were sitting on the edge of the cove just out of sight telescopes in hand.  
The ships were a hundred meters off shore, the boats were in good upkeep the wood didn't appear to be worn and the sails wore a fierce red that would rival any fire. The sails weren't that of a pirates but unlike most larger ships or armies the sails wore no symbol. Besides that the ships seemed rather uneventful no one was on deck but they seemed to be anchored, which just confused Hiccup.

"There not doing anything" Snotlout said bored

"What if there plotting our fiery demise?" Ruffnut asked not shooken by the idea

"We should head back" Hiccup stated

The five dragons took the sky, scales glistened in the morning sun  
'I wonder what they are up to?' Hiccup wondered to herself

When Hiccup returned home she wasn't very surprised by the sight, his father stood just beyond the doorway arms crossed same furious expression.

"Where have you been Hiccup?" he asked

"With my friends" Hiccup bluntly stated

"Not checking out the ships?"

Both Hiccup and Toothless shook there heads as if on cue

"Thats funny Gobber stated she saw you and your friends flying away from Loki's Cover where the ships are located"

"Well maybe we took a slight detour, we were just curious"

"That curiosity will get you killed love, who will be the next chief than?"

"Snotlout?" she asked sarcastically

"Now you go and stay out of trouble I have business to attend to" he said ignoring her previous commentMeanwhile in the forest Aston was practicing his axe throwing, with the arised threat he wanted to be ready just in case anything bad ever happened.  
Every time he threw the axe it landed in roughly the same spot leaving deep ridges in the unlucky tree. His dragon Stormfly stood aside bored by her masters practicing she'd rather take the sky but the chief Stoic forbid it until they found out who this threat was and what they wanted. After nearly chopping down the tree he decided to cease his actions, after taking a better look at the blade he realized how dull it was. Soon the axe wouldn't be able to cut a log let alone win in a battle.

After a short walk with Stormfly trailing him he came across Hiccup's forgery which was a make shift attachment to her house that her father made after 'graduating' her apprenticeship. The girl's had moved vigorously sliding a pencil across a notebook Aston assumed it was a new tail for Toothless she tended to improve hers every three to six months.

At the sound of coming foot steps Toothless raised his head and opened up his toxic eyes, due to the dragon moving Hiccup looked up. Her forest green eyes staring at Ashur's icy blue.

"Oh hello, whats up?" she asked

"If you aren't busy I was wondering if you could sharpen my axe"

"Oh sure, just give me a moment" she said quickly shuffling away her paper and pencils before taking the axe  
"What'd ya do to this thing it looks more dull than a butter knife?"

Aston shrugged, the auburn haired girl soon got to work until she heard yelling coming from the streets. It was muffled and hard to understand but a crowd soon formed

"Lets check it out" Aston told Hiccup she nodded and signaled for the dragons to stay put

Marching down the streets was a tall hefty man fallowed by what looked like a ships crewman and a handful of body guards. The leader was tall with short brown hair and a darker completion, he stood tall, and looked just a few years ahead of Hiccup and Aston.  
Hiccup and Aston stood side by side, the man took heed to the two teenagers he walked up and stared at Hiccup checking her up and down. Before grabbing her chip and tossing her face left and right

"Good looks and hips, whats your name sweetheart?"

"H..Hi.." she appeared to be confused and even somewhat scared

"Spit it out I dont have all day" he said impatient staring at her as if this question meant life or death

Aston stepped in front of Hiccup pushing her back a few feet  
"Leave her alone" he stated looking up at the man who simply continued walking

Hiccup's expression remained a mix of confusion, fear, and worriment she briskly turned around heading back to her forge. Toothless had witnessed the event from the spot which both him and Stormfly were standing after the two teens made there way back to the forgery the dragon stood in a defensive position.

"You alright?" Aston asked

"Oh yeah fine..." Hiccup said focusing on her work

Aston opened his mouth to say something but was more distracted by Fishleg's who was rushing up to both him and Hiccup. The auburn peered up

"Stoic wants us at the great hall" Fishlegs' panted

Hiccup and Aston exchanged glances before nodding and motioning for the dragons not to fallow, Hiccup threw her apron towards her work space before the three burst into a sprint. Upon arriving at the great hall they noticed Gobber, there fighting trainer who was approving everyone before entering the great hall.

"Whats going on?" Aston asked

"Remember those boats from the cove? They have demands and requests and audiance, only worriers and dragon trainers are allowed, Stoic's orders" said Gobber  
**  
**When the trio entered they soon met up with the rest of there group, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut stood towards the back of the small crowd.

"Anything interesting happen yet?" Hiccup asked

"If interesting is people rambling about a war, than yes" Snotlout said sarcastically

"A war aye, imagine how much blood will be shed" Ruffnut commented

"Finally some battle scars" said Tuffnut

"All the battle scars will be reserved for me, a true viking" Snotlout bragged

Hiccup rolled her eyes, soon the meeting began oth Stoic and the mystery man Hiccup and Aston met earlier stood at the front. Stoic seemed tired deep bags occupied his under eyes, he didn't seem to want to deal with another threat of war.

"Who are you and why do you come here?" Stoic began as if reading off cue cards

"Bjorn of Amster I am the upcoming chief, and you see we hear this island has become a band of dragon riders and we cant have you people attacking us with monsters such as dragons. But you could offer a sort of trade to assure you would never attack us, but that would mean something important to you would have to be on Amster. And if you refuse this we might just get worried about your advanced and wedge war" Bjorn stated

"What valuable would we have to offer?" Stoic asked

"Your daughters hand"

"What?" Stoic asked  
The chief stared back at her daughter her green eyes were full of terror, she looked pale ready to fall over. Aston had put his arm around her stabling her from falling face first into the floor.

"If your daughter was living on Amster attacking the island would also mean attacking her and I doubt you would want to risk her life" Bjorn said coldly

"She's unable to get married" Stoic stated

"State your reason"

"She's not of age"

"When dose she turn seventeen?"

"Four months" Stoic lied her birthday was a few weeks away

"Than I'll come back for her than"

"That wouldn't work either" Stoic lied again

"How come?"" Bjorn asked getting a little hot headed

Stoic remained silent trying to come up with a lie, Hiccup's eyes remained big and flushed with terror and she looked around at her friends. Aston let go of Hiccup before stepping forward  
"Because she's engaged to me"

Half the crowd gasped as they split like the red sea, all eyes were on Aston, Stoic motioned for the two to come forward and explain. Aston grabbed Hiccup's hand dragging her to the front of the crowd with him.

"Please explain yourselves" Stoic said

The two glanced and one another Hiccup nodded for him to explain, assuming he'd be a better story teller than she was.  
"Hiccup and I have had a relationship since she defeated the red death, we tried to keep the relationship out of sight. A few months ago I decided to finally propose which she agreed to"

"Is this true, doll?" Stoic asked Hiccup

"Yes...yes it..it is" she confirmed

Stoic didn't care if the two were lying through there teeth he was just happy it meant Hiccup was to stay on Berk, that he did not have to lose another he loved.  
"Hiccup has given you her answer, you may leave now"

"You will regret this" Bjorn said storming off guards fallowing

The crowd soon left Hiccup waited for the majority of the crowd to leave before she dashed out Aston fallowed he wanted to make sure she got to her house without any problems.  
"What just happened?" she asked

"No idea, but hopefully that idiots gone for good"

"I dont think so..."

The rest of the walk remained quiet and soon came across Hiccup's house Aston remained at the bottom of the steps waiting for the auburn to disappear. She stopped a few feet from the door and walked back down the stairs

"Thank you" she said hugging the blond boy

Aston was slightly surprised by the girls actions she tended to only hug Toothless, he simply hugged her back  
"Anytime"

**That seems like a good place to end, so Hiccup's getting married? Sure why not she's nearly old enough, but what did Bjorn mean by 'regret'? Find out next time on Fractal Fairy Tale!  
Love Luna  
(Two reviews and I'll upload the next chapter :P)**


	2. Chapter 2: It was a Nice Day

**Fractal Fairy Tale Chapter Two: It was a Nice Day**

The next day Hiccup tiredly made her way down the stairs Toothless fallowing his shaky master the second she turned the corner into her kitchen she was face to face with her father.

"Morning dad" she said scavenging the kitchen for hers and Toothless' breakfast

"So doll, when did Aston purpose?" Stoic asked trying to figure out if his daughter was actually keeping something from him

"Does last night count?" she asked feeding Toothless

"Thank goodness, I thought you actually kept something away from me"

"No dad, I've been too busy with the academy to even think of marriage"

Meanwhile the group was parading Aston with questions as he was feeding his dragon Stormfly,

"So you going to take the role of chief?" Snotlout asked

"No" the blond simply said

"Why not imagine running the whole of Berk!" Ruffnut exclaimed

"Hiccup is Stoic's daughter so the role go's to her" Fishlegs stated

"But that doesn't mean she can't get downgraded" Snotloud shot back

In Berk it wasn't uncommon for a women to be chief but when she got married the role could be passed on to whoever she married. Generally her husband would force her to step down allowing him to rule. If the original chief is forced to step down she becomes second in command which allows her to rule when her husband is out fighting. But since dragons and the people of Berk have become friends it would be quiet uncommon.  
Yet Aston didn't care about the power, he just wanted to keep Hiccup safe and away from Bjorn, the word regret echoed through his mind. Anyone else would only marry Hiccup for the role of chief and make her step down, that was Snotlout's plan for a while before he got a fist to the face by Aston.

A few hours later the group met at the training arena for another lesson, Hiccup stood at the far side with Toothless to her right. Her father had advised her to work them on their fighting in case a war ever was wedged. She had previously set up a course in the forest which consisted of moving targets and a few small surprises which would test how well the riders could steer there dragons.

"Okay due to the current threat against Berk we are practicing an obstacle course, we will divide into groups. One group will start on one side of the forest the other will start on the opposite side; we'll meet in the middle."

"Sounds boring" Tuffnut said

The group than took off meeting above the forest's center  
"So Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and I will take west, you two take East, okay?" she told Aston and Snotlout

"Nah, we think the lovebirds should be a group" Ruffnut said

"Yeah you guys can plan your upcoming wedding, ya know what cake flavor, theme, all that stuff" Snotlout teased

Aston stared at Snotlout and Ruffnut, if looks could kill

"Fine, meet you guys in the middle" Hiccup said tuning Toothless around Aston fallowed

Toothless and Stormfly hovered until they saw the other dragons dip down into the forest, the two dragons were then pointed down and plunged into the forest. Hiccup raised into a two point position pushing Toothless to speed up. The obstacle course started out simply dodge fallen trees and judge if your dragon can fit the spaces provided. But that would be too easy, Hiccup set up a few catapults just to keep the riders on edge at all times.

Aston fallowed them trying to focus on the task at hand but he was unable to, he felt Bjorn was up to something. Something that could hurt Hiccup

"Aston look out!" Hiccup called

He awoke from his daze to see a group of rocks heading for him and Stormfly, the dragon was waiting for him to give a command. He just managed to make her dive down just dodging the rocks, Hiccup eased Toothless back.

"You alright?" she asked

"Yeah fine" he said shrugging her off

"...okay" she said bringing her attention back to Toothless and the course

Fifteen minutes later the group met in the center,

"How'd it go?" Hiccup asked

"Fine, you two figure out anything?" Tuffnut asked

Hiccup opened her mouth to make a comeback but she was cut off by a group of rocks hitting her. She was knocked out of her saddle only her false leg remained locked in the stirrup. Toothless was slightly knocked off balance by the force of Hiccup falling out of the saddle; he steadied himself allowing her to climb back up.

"You alright?" Fishlegs' asked

"Yeah...that wasn't one of my traps though"

The groups eyes all wandered to the village, what they saw amazed them Berk was under attack

"Let's go!" Hiccup called

The group sent there dragons full force, smoke from canons and catapults littered the air a group were fighting against the warriors of Berk trying to keep them away from the armory. It seemed the attackers were trying to rid Berk of their weapons and materials,

"Me and Aston will get them away from the armory, you guys help the others!" Hiccup commanded

"Alright lets first take out there canons to spook 'em, if they don't retreat hit them full force" said Aston

"Sounds like a plan"

Three canons were attempting to break through the armory doors unfortunately the canon workers had lousy aim. The two riders exchanged glances before asking there dragons to fire which resulted in two of the canons exploding in sink. Screams rose from the attackers as they stared up at the dragons

"Toothless now!" she said as a blast escaped Toothless' mouth exploding the other canon

Aston than got Stormfly to release a few spikes just for good measure, the attackers soon retreated leaving few left to ward off.

"You go help the others I'll take care of them" Hiccup said

Aston nodded before joining the rest of the group, after scaring them a bit more Hiccup decided to join the rest since everyone had run away from the armory in a frenzy.  
Suddenly the dragon and rider were restricted and they were heading down, they were covered by a net and Toothless was much to restrict to attempt to fly or shake it off. They landed with a thump and a snap,

**Well that seems like a good place to end, I need you people coming back so cliffhanger it is! Anywho two point position is a horse back riding position generally used when jumping or galloping. The rider stands up in there stirrups closing there hip angle, when galloping it doesn't create as much drag and allows the horse to move faster. When jumping it allows the horse to move more freely so he can jump with ease. But in this case it was just used to help Toothless move faster, anyways see you next time.  
Love Luna**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me, Why Now?

**Fractal Fairy Tale Chapter Three: Why me, why now?**

Hiccup looked up no attackers had gathered around her and Toothless yet, she still had time to break them free. She quickly scavenged her vest finding an old dagger rusty and most likely could only cut butter but it would have to work. She tried to move away so she could get a better grip on the net but she was stuck, her left leg was stuck under Toothless. Toothless stared at her his eyes full of sympathy and a spark of fear

"Dont worry bud I'll get us out of here but you need to move"

Toothless had barely enough room to move but he did just enough for Hiccup to drag her foot out from under him. But her prosthetic had been shattered the pieces of metal fell to the ground upon lifting, but she couldn't worry about that now she turned to the net and profusely dragged the dagger across the ropes. Within a few moments the net was cut she released Toothless and tried dragging herself to her feet. Due to her unbalance she had to lean against the dragon for support, but this caused a commotion a group of attackers surrounded her threatening to strike if she even moved.  
She couldn't do anything Toothless couldn't fly unless she had two feet and she was unable to run for the same reason. And there was too many for Toothless to take on alone especially when supporting a shaky Viking, but he tried anyway but his plasma shots didn't do much. The attackers were slowly come in on the two, there were determined to get to the rider and dragon.  
Toothless stared towards his rider her eyes were moving back and forward frantically trying to come up with a plan. Fear also engulfed her eyes; suddenly fire arose causing the attackers to be taken aback.  
Stormfly, Barf, Belch, and Meatlug circled above attacking the small army who soon retreated figuring the auburn was not worth nearly getting barbequed.

"You guys okay?" Fishlegs' asked

"Yeah we're fine but we can't fly my prosthetic broke!" she called up

"You guys go, I'll take care of Hiccup" Aston told the rest of the group

Stormfly landed as the rest headed towards the cove,

"Whats going on out there?" Hiccup asked

"There army is out numbered, we're chasing them back to their ships"

"Thank the gods"

Moments later the vikings and dragons returned to the village's center, and repair work soon ensued.

"Lets get you to Gobber bet he has a spare leg kicking about"

The two made their way to Gobber's forgery. Hiccup leaning against Aston for support as she slowly limped along. Toothless closely fallowed worried that his rider would fall; Aston stared over at Hiccup at the rate they were going they would make it to Gobber's by sundown.

"Whats wrong?" Hiccup asked wondering why they stopped

Aston took no more time than needed to scoop Hiccup up bridal style, her face turned a slight shade of red

"Hey I can walk you know!"

When no answer was given Hiccup simply crossed her arms and looked the other way, they soon came across Gobber's forgery and house. After a knock from Hiccup they hear a stumble fallowed by a few clacks as metal hit the flooring. The door creakily opened, Gobber was surprised by who was on his door step

"What can I do for you?" he asked

Hiccup opened her mouth to answer

"She broke her prosthetic" Aston answered instead

"Oh come in" Gobber said motioning for Aston who was still carrying Hiccup to fallow him

Aston fallowed him down a long corridor into the forgery, it was a large room adorned with weapons, sharpeners, tools, and spare material.

"Where do you want her?"

Gobber pointed towards a bench which Aston placed the short girl, he than noticed something flakes of dry blood on her right side.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked

"Hold still" he said peeling her shirt up,

Hiccup let out a small grunt of pain the fibers of her shirt had gotten dried in with her blood, on her side lay a set of large darkening bruises with a small open wound in the center.

"Gobber you have any first aid supplies?"

"In that cubert" he said pointing to his right

Aston soon cleaned out Hiccup's small wound she remained quiet throughout the whole process.  
What just happened suddenly sunk in, she and Toothless were taken down by a net and her leg broke with surrendered her useless. If Aston hadn't been right there anything could have happened she or Toothless could have been killed.  
She was taken out of her trance by the connection of the prosthetic to her leg which made a low click.  
After thanks had been given they were shoed out of the forgery to go help with repairs, each Viking was assigned to their own buildings. The riders got to fix the academy's arena which had been brutally beaten. The attackers had tried to collapse all the major buildings: the academy, great hall, armory, and the supply buildings.

Fishlegs', Ruffnut, and Tuffnut worked away with their dragons help but Snotlout was missing, like always when there was work to be done he was nowhere in sight.  
The arena wasn't in to bad of shape the roof was coming in, shields and weapons had been scattered, and a few pen doors were in bad shape but it wasn't the worst.  
Hiccup was putting the weapons and shields back in line, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fixing the roof, while Aston and Fishleg's fixed the pen doors.  
Everything was going fine and dandy until Stoic entered the arena

"Hiccup!" the man boomed

Which resulted in Hiccup dropping a shield on Toothless' tail  
"Sorry bud" she said moving it

Stoic instantly ran up to his daughter worried  
"I heard you were attacked, are you alright are you hurt any wounds!?" he asked frantically examining the little skin Hiccup was showing

"Dad I'm fine, my prosthetic just broke and I have some bruising on my right side"

"Let me see"

Hiccup sighed before lifting up her shirt revealing the bruises

"How did this happen?" he asked

"I got a few rocks to the side"

"And your prosthetic?"

"Me and Toothless managed to get caught in a net and he landed on it"  
Toothless nudged her making a sympathetic grunt, she began scratching his head  
"Dad, I'm fine"

"You could of been killed"

"But I wasn't"

"Hiccup I have business to attend to now, stay out of trouble until I find out what to do with you" Stoic said walking off

Toothless nudged her again  
"Dont worry bud, you did nothing wrong"

"Aww Hiccup, you need your daddy to check up on you?" Snotlout mocked

"Where have you been?" Ruffnut asked

"Avoiding work" he said circling his dragon

"The sun's going down, we should all get home" Hiccup stated

Everyone agreed and started making their way home in a group, everyone took the liberty to tease Hiccup and Aston about their upcoming wedding, again.

"So you guys decided anything yet, for the wedding that is?" Fishlegs genuinely asked

Hiccup and Aston exchange glances before saying  
"Nope"

"I'm actually really excited for the wedding, excited to see Hiccup fall flat on her face walking down the aisle" Snotlout teased

"Or stuttering during the ceremony" Tuffnut added

"Ha ha ha very funny guys" Hiccup said sarcastically when they got to her house

Closing the door behind her and Toothless she entered the kitchen before serving the dragon dinner, he stared up at her worried from the previous events of the day.

"Eat Toothless you deserve it" she said walking into the next room which her father sat asleep

"Doll?" he called out as the auburn started to turn around

"Yeah..?"

"We need to talk"

The auburn took a seat beside her father

"I think we need to get you a body guard or escort" He stated

"Why..?"

"You could have been killed today and I refuse to what happened to your mother to happen to you"

Hiccup stared down remembering her mother's death, it was harsh winter a nearby island had wedge war. She died protecting those she loved, the second most honorable death at the time the first being killed by a dragon.  
It had shocked the whole village she was a fierce warrior nearly on par with Stoic, the only person in the village who would stand a good fight against him could die such a simply death.

"Dad it's alright, Toothless will always protect me"

"But what if something like today happens again?"

"If it happened once I doubt it would happen again, and besides you can't win a war unless you take chances"

"Not if it's on your life Hiccup"

Hiccup stood up and made her way towards the stairs

"Where are you going young lady?" Stoic asked

"To bed"

"This conversation is not over!"

**Daww Daddy Stoic still wants to look out for his little girl, anyways a review would be much appreciated. **

**Love Luna**


	4. Chapter 4: You Are?

**Fractal Fairy Tale Chapter Four: You are?**

The next morning Hiccup shakily made her way down the stairs Toothless fallowed closely she wasn't as steady on the new prosthetic. Her father was waiting for her in the kitchen: she quickly fed Toothless before searching for her own breakfast.

"Doll, I have found you a body guard" Stoic began

"Oh really..?" she asked half awake

"For the time being Aston will escort you"

"Okay...wait what?" she asked finally registering what she was being told

"Until further notice Aston will be escorting you from destination to destination, for your well being"

"Dad I don't need an escort!"

"It'll also give you two time to plan the wedding"

"Oh gods, not you to!"

"You two did announce in front of half the village you two were getting married"

"We just did that to save my ass, I didn't think we'd actually have to go through with it" her voice was frantic and tense

"Doll, people all around Berk are asking about the details"

A knock than came from the door  
"That should be Aston, he's taking you for your morning ride"

"C'mon Toothless" she said walking towards the door no surprise it was Aston

After a short greeting they walked into the streets as they made their way into an open area to take off, they were greeted with stares. The faint sound of whispered also lined the streets loud enough to know there talking but quiet enough so no words could be made out.  
That morning the group had decided to meet up at Loki's cove for a scouting mission, the ships had disappeared from the cove after the town meeting and after the attack but they feared it may be tucked away.

"Alright, Snotlout, Fishlegs', Ruffnut, Tuffnut you guys take the east side me and Aston will take west. If you spot anything use the horn to alert us, if you don't find anything don't venture out we can check the other islands all together within the next few days. Agreed?"

"Agreed" the group echoed

The two groups than went there ways patrolling the area's they were assigned, it didn't take Hiccup and Aston long to find something. Tucked away in the cove was a small escape boat loaded with supplies from Berk. The boat appeared to be made out of the same shiny red wood as the Amster boats with a red marking on the side which had been rubbed off by the salt water only a red smudge remained.  
They examined the boats supplies an axe, sword, shield, weapons blue prints, bandages and salve. The bottom of the boat was covered in a thick, gooey, red liquid

"What is it?" Aston peered over

"Blood and its fresh which means"

"Whoever left it may still be here"

They soon came across a blood trail it didn't seem like the person lost to much blood, one small splatter followed by another a few feet away. The blood trail came to an end but a small whimper could be heard, behind a large rock was a small dragon his leg had been ripped open. The dragon was small only about the side of a domestic cat, golden scales, and red eyes: its eyes were full of terror as it started up at Hiccup and Aston.  
The two knelled a few feet away from the dragon, Hiccup reached out her hand

"C'mon bud we don't want to hurt you"

She dragon slowly moved over to Hiccup and sniffed her hand before chomping down on it, blood soon emerged. Hiccup soon began shaking her hand telling the dragon to let go, in this time Aston sneaked around the back of the dragon grabbing onto it trying to pull it off the girl's hand. The dragon let go after Toothless growled at him and threatened to plasma blast it, after it let go of Hiccups hand it frantically fidgeted trying to rid itself of Aston's grasp.

"You alright?" the blond asked

"Uhuh the thing may be rash but it doesn't have a deep bite"  
She than turned her attention to the dragon, it didn't seem like any species she'd seen before most dragons were dull and generally more natural colours. And its eyes red as the blood dripping from her hand, now moving from its eyes to its leg a small wound layered over its upper calve.  
Than the sound of a horn grazed their ears

"That must be Fishlegs and the others" Hiccup stated

"But what are we gonna do with this?" he asked

"I can carry it"

"It just nearly bit your hand off"  
The golden dragon still fought against Aston  
Hiccup than began rooting through her vest pulling out a thin leather strap, with effort from both teens they managed to tie the dragons mouth shut.

"Sorry bud, but until you learn not to bite you need to wear it" she said taking the dragon from Aston****

The air glided through the auburn's hair the sky was a flawless blue, Toothless was quietly flying along the smoothest he's been in months. Even the wind seemed to be on Hiccup's side the only thing ruining this moment: the small golden dragon trying to scratch a hole in her side.  
Upon landing Hiccup and Aston could see the rest of their group huddled near the lake shore, all of them wore a look of confusion they acknowledged Hiccup's and Aston's arrival but were speechless. The group shuffled to either side to give the two a full view, what stood before took them aback. A severed arm bled out causing the sand and water to turn red, an arrow stuck through with a note attached. The worst is what the arm wore on its wrist, a leather arm band with the emblem of Berk,

"Who's gonna retrieve the note?" Fishlegs asked

"I will" Aston stepped forward

"No...let me" Hiccup said handing the golden dragon off to Aston

She slowly stepped towards the arm the smell engulfed the air decomposing flesh the arm had clearly been there for a day or two. Maggots burrowed their way out of the severed limb, she knelled down beside it first removing the red twine from around the note before picking it up and unraveling it.

"Whats it say?" Snotlout asked

"Red in the morning Vikings take warning" she read

"Whats that mean?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut asked who just arrived

"It's a play on the old saying 'Purple and orange in the morning sailors take warning, purple and orange at night sailors delight'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snotlout asked

"There threatening us...also Ruffnut Tuffnut it would be awesome if you could stop talking about battle scars!"

"We dont know what you mean" said Ruffnut

"Anyways, I need to show this to my father you guys keep looking"

"Why do we have to do all the work?" Snotlout complained

Back in the village center Hiccup and Aston ran around frantically trying to find Stoic, the closet person they found was Gobber who was lugging broken weapons for fixing.

"Gobber, wheres dad?" Hiccup asked

"I'm not sure, is everything alright?" he asked

"We found this on the beach attacked to a served arm" Aston said handing him the note

"Ai, I heard him say something about the great hall"

"Thanks" the two teens said sprinting towards the great hall

As luck would have it her father was making a defense plan with the other Vikings,

"Dad" Hiccup called interrupting the man mid sentence

"Hiccup, this isn't the time" Stoic said firmly

"Dad we found something important"

"Cant it wait?"

"No it can't!" she echoed

"Fine, what brings you here?" he asked anger filled his voice, he hated when his daughter interrupted him

She ran up handing him the slightly damp parchment, the chief stared down at the note the message simple unimaginative. The letters brown and flaking the parchment itself smelt of blood most likely what it was written in.

"Where did you find this?" Stoic asked

"Thor's beach, it was attached to a severed arm and the arm wore a leather band with Berk's symbol"

"Men we are heading to Thor's beach" he announced  
"Hiccup you and Aston stay here, alright?"

Hiccup sighed  
"Fine, dad"

After the Vikings had left Hiccup and Aston decided to bring the golden dragon to the training arena. Enclosed in the arena with Stormfly and Toothless the small golden one went crazy flying into walls trying to attack the two older dragons and wreaking havoc. After letting the dragon go for twenty minutes Hiccup had enough of watching the miniature dragon break the arena they had just fixed.

"Toothless, want to do the honors?" she asked

The dark dragon instantly let out a loud growl striking fear into the small dragon who froze in his tracks. Toothless walked towards the smaller dragon and stared every time it tried to run off Toothless would open his mouth threatening to growl again or worst plasma blast the thing.

"Why don't we give it a name?' Hiccup suggested

"Sure, any ideas?" Aston asked

"How about Golden?"

"_Golden, _you've never been good with names have you?"

"Well Golden is a better name than Stormfly! Honestly what is a storm fly, a fly that only comes out in thunder storms?"

"Well at least it's a better name than Toothless"

"What was I supposed to name him, he has retractable teeth which was the first thing I got to know about him" she said outreaching her arm in Toothless' direction

"You have the fiercest dragon than people said killed on sight and you named him Toothless, good job Hiccup"

Hiccup sighed,  
"Than what would you name this?" she asked pointing to the dragon

"What about Frigid?" Aston suggested

"Ha ha ha very funny, call him frigid cause the first thing he did was bite me"

"I have a better idea, why don't we call him Crimson?" Aston suggested

"Alright, Crimson it is"

A short while later they decided before trying to train Crimson to see if he was hungry, Aston poured a collection of different fish: cod, halibut, salmon, and tuna all lay in front of the small dragon. He sniffed it before refusing to eat it he turned around walking away from the Viking's and their dragons.

The Vikings stared at one another confused, what else could this dragon eat? Aston than stood up and walked towards a small crate full of eels, the second the dragon took whiff it galloped over to Aston. Crimson ate the eel with pleasure as Toothless and Stormfly remained at the other side of the arena.

After Crimson ate he seemed less hostile towards the Vikings, even letting Hiccup touch him without biting her hand off. He also no longer wanted to run into the sides of the arena he merely stood still staring up at the two, waiting to see what their next move was. The tiny dragon adapted well to Hiccup and Aston and even accepted them like any other dragon would. Crimson seemed to be more attached to Aston than Hiccup though, fallowing him around and rarely paying attention to the auburn.  
The sun soon began to set and the teens decided to head home but first thing was first who would get to keep Crimson

"I think you should keep him" Hiccup began

"No, I don't have room for another dragon, you take him" Aston replied

"Can't do it after last time my house officially has a one dragon limit"  
Hiccup said remembering the time she accidentally brought a baby dragon home and the mom set fire to half the forest

"My mom will kill me if I bring another dragon home"

"Well we can't just leave him here, we don't know what he's capable of he could burn down half this bloody arena!"

"But we haven't even seen him spark a flame yet"

Hiccup let out a groan running her hand through her lose bangs  
"Fine, c'mon Crimson, Toothless lets go home"

The small group made their way towards the village Crimson hot on the heels of Aston nearly tripping him a few times. Once they finally made it to Hiccup's house she picked up the small dragon with means to carry him inside

"See you tomorrow" Aston said starting to walk away

"Have a nice evening" Hiccup waved

When Crimson saw Aston moving away he instantly struggled against the auburn's grip clamping his mouth down onto her hand until she let go. The golden dragon instantly galloped up to Aston and let out a growl to say  
'How dare you leave me with _that'  
_Aston looked back confused

"Guess he's yours after all!" Hiccup called before closing the door behind her and Toothless

**Hahaha frigid, if anyone doesn't know frigid means biting cold so Golden biting her hand, yeah I know lame joke. But anyways I'm sick as a dog so this is going up early, hope everyone else is having a good day. **

**Love Luna**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Dress

**Fractal Fairy Tale Chapter Five: Wedding Dress?**

The air was crisp and light, the sun was beating down and not a cloud was in the sky, it was the perfect day for flying. Toothless had lowered himself from his perch and walking over to his master, the auburn girl lay still chest slowly moving up and down. The dragon sometimes felt guilty about waking up his master but today not one word of guilt would be muttered. Like always he slowly nudged the girl until she awoke, her forest green eyes flickered open to see his toxic ones.

"Toothless leave me alone, we don't have training today" she said turning the other way

She than jumped and nearly ended up on the floor by the loud knocks coming from her door,

"Give me a moment!" she said trying to locate her pants

Upon opening the door to no surprise it was her father carrying some sort of garment in his arms.

"Dad whats the meaning of this?" she asked

"I found your mothers old wedding dress wanted to see if you would like it?" he said presenting the dress to her

It was a long white dress with a slight green undertone, a fitted style with clear sleeves which almost sparkled. Leather binds at the wrist and waist, the binds had small green beads adorning them with Berk's emblem.  
"Its beautiful, dad" Hiccup said taking it from him

"Than try it on" he said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice

Hiccup offered a false smile before closing her door behind her and stripping herself of all clothing she was wearing previously. The dress was the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever seen but due to who its previous owner was she felt uncomfortable trying it on. Almost as if she was trespassing on someone else's land, the dress did fit rather well though but the bands were a little big the belt was off tilter even on its smallest hole. She opened her door and slowly made her way down the stairs floor boards creaked under her feet.

The second Stoic saw her he was taken aback, like returning to his wedding for the first time. The sky concealing the sun from the moon covered in a blanket or oranges and purples, lanterns lite glowing a pastel yellow. Small flower petals lining the isle people on either side all rise, all eyes went to the isle's entrance. Stand there was a woman tall and fair, long wavy auburn hair lined with flowers, slowly making her way down the aisle soft music surrounding but all he could focus on was his bride. The auburn women stood before him large forest green behind those eyes lay a small flame; the man was then taken out of his memory.

It was now than Stoic noticed both how older Hiccup looked and how much she mirrored his late wife. She was smaller both muscle and height wise, but wore the same features: long auburn hair wavy, same round face, and the same scatter of freckles. When he stared into his daughters forest green eyes he saw the same flame of pride but for different reasons than his wife. It nearly brought tears to his eyes knowing soon he would have to give her away, trusting someone else with her well being no longer being her sol protector.

"Does it look alright?" Hiccup asked breaking the silence

"You look...magnificent" he said having trouble finding words to describe her

"Would I be allowed to wear this on...you know" Hiccup asked her face red

"Of course, your mother would have wanted you to"

Later that day Hiccup went off to fly and hang out with her friends, one though kept passing through Stoic's head  
'My little Hiccup's all grown up'  
He almost could not believe that four years ago he had to nail the doors shut to keep her in the house during a dragon attack. Or ignored her and viewed her as a disappointment, he had made many mistakes during his life but doubting Hiccup seemed to be the worst of them.

Meanwhile in the training arena Hiccup studied Crimson's shape and scale patters, drawing him in a small leather bound book old and ripped or scuffed in corners. She studied the small creature toning out all other sounds from around her, the other dragons and her blond friend; it seemed as if they were worlds apart. Just Hiccup and Crimson in their own world as she diligently scratched away at the yellowing paper.

The arena smelt of manure, blood, and rotting wood the sun hung proudly in the sky shining bright through the clouds. All clouds erred to either side not wishing to interrupt the sun's rays which for the first time in an eternity were warming the earth.

But the blond could ignore this all as he stared at the petite auburn, his young bride to be. Her hair glistened in the morning sun and her skin when the sun rays touched she appeared to give off a heavenly glow as if Aphrodite herself had blessed her. He stared deep into her forest green eyes he often wondered what could be going through her head, many villagers assumed all she thought of was dragons. But Aston was unsure about that, she did seem to think about dragons more than it was healthy but she has done many other useful things with her time.

She often toyed around with weapons and shields attempting to improve them, which had resulted in net dispensing shields, a shield that can turn into a cross bow, and nearly nonperishable nets. Her imagination seemed to know no bounds not that it was out of character for her age, she was young: the youngest in there group.

Hiccup only being sixteen and still considered a teenager meant she seemed a little out of place, while everyone else now has jobs or duties she's still allowed to spend time as she pleased. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were the closest to her age only being eighteen but even so they were expected to find jobs and help around Berk. Snotlout and Aston were the oldest being nineteen, though Snotlout was still trying to find a job which reached his 'standards'.  
Ruffnut and Tuffnut had recently taken up a job testing weapons which sometimes resulted in one another getting scuffed but neither mind. Fishlegs had been helping clear fields with his dragon Meatlug, and due to her appetite of rocks assured the job would be done fast without much mess. Aston served as the dragon academy's runner, which meant him sometimes having to teach classes about dragons to the folk of Berk with Hiccup's help of course.

Hiccup wouldn't be allowed to remain a trainer forever one day she was going to need to lead the whole of Berk. She had briefly in the past and Stoic has attempted to show her the ropes but she always seemed too invested in something else to lend an ear. She currently served as top trainer and a bit of a commander towards the airline army which only consisted of their friend group.

Aston was awaken from his daze by the sight of Hiccup shutting her leather bound book, she moved from her previous affixed spot and began to stretch only now noticing how much time had passed. She knelled before the golden dragon offering him her hand; he denied Hiccup's contact and scuttled towards Aston soon dancing around his feet.

Hiccup let out a chuckle  
"Guess he really likes you"

Aston nodded in agreement still not fully recovered from his daze

Toothless had noticed his master's movements and stumbled over in hope of some flying, he nudged her gently.

Moments later the dragons frolicked freely through the open air, Toothless and Stormfly were the only dragons able to keep up with one another. Toothless seemed to have an advantage since his breed was meant for striking during the night, but Aston was able to come up with a meal concoction that gave Stormfly an unfair edge.  
The two stopped at Loki's cove dismounting there dragons, keeping a look out for enemy ships. All they could see was the vast ocean with a few stone pillars and the promise of islands which seemed worlds away.

Suddenly a familiar ship came into view same redwood and flag but it now wore a symbol on its right side, she wondered if it's always been there. She crouched down taking out her note book and opened it to a new page; she worked quickly since the boat seemed to be slowly fading out of view even with the telescope she carried. Aston peered over her shoulder every so often checking on her drawing, careful to stay away from her light.

The ship disappeared from view before Hiccup was able to finish her drawing, she put down her note book sighing.

"You alright?" Aston asking sitting beside her

"Yeah...just a little stressed" she said turning towards her dragon who was nudging her shoulder

"I doubt those people from Amster will be giving us more trouble" Aston reassured

"Its not just that" she confessed

"What else is on your mind?" he asked all attention shifted towards the auburn

Hiccup sighed laying back she felt this problem that she carried was stupid and vain but she assumed telling Aston was the best course of action.  
_"_Uh well...uh how do I state this ehh"

"Hiccup, spit it out I don't want to be here all day"

"The wedding" she mumbled

"You don't want to get married?" Aston asked the mere though broke him a little inside

"No...no...not that it's just. Okay so people no longer want to come to the forgery about their weapons they come for wedding details or to tease. They no longer come to the arena for dragon tips, they come for wedding info. I am getting stopped in the middle of the streets being asked the stupidest of questions...It's just...annoying" a weight had been lifted on her chest thanks to her miniature rant

'Thank Thor' Aston thought to himself glad Hiccup isn't second guessing  
"It'll go away, it always dose"

"Easy for you to say, doubt people are stopping you asking what dress you'll wear"

Aston laughed  
"Thankfully not"

The sun soon began to fade yellow, orange, and purple engulfed the sky the moon and stars began to reveal themselves from their hiding places. The faint black shadows of dragons lay against the sky returning to their homes which for some lay beyond the eternal ocean.  
Hiccup often wondered about what lay beyond the ocean Berk was all she ever knew besides Dragon Island, she was often told about far off lands by traveler's lands that had summer all year around.

"We should get going" Aston said pulling her up

**Little bit of fun filler...anyways do you people wanna see a wedding in this? I have an idea which is a little comedy oriented but I wanna know what you people think.**

**Love Luna**


	6. Chapter 6: Me Run Berk?

**Chapter Six: Me Run Berk? **

The fallowing morning's sun raised early another sign of the warm months the sun hung high and both Hiccup and Toothless were excited. Racing down the stairs they were quick to grab their saddle and take to the skies, they were nearly out the door before

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" A firm voice called

"Dad look whatever me and/or Toothless broke I'll fix or pay for later" she said ready to run out the door no questions asked

"Doll please I need to talk to you"

"Okay, I'm all ears" she said half hazard

"I need to go away for a short while..." he said cut off

"That it, cause more conversation into that can be later I need to go" she said turning the door knob

"No it cannot, I'll be gone for a while maybe up to a month and you need to take care of Berk"

"Oh alright...wait what Berk? Me…take care. Me take care of Berk I...I can't do that I'll burn it down or the second you leave an enemy will attack or even worst!" she said frantically

He placed his broad hand on her narrow shoulder  
"You'll do fine"

"Am I allowed to get Aston to help me?" she asked placing a fake smile

"Why not, since you guys are getting married he'll have to help eventually"

Before he even finished that sentence she had dropped her saddle and was running as fast as she could towards Aston's house. She knocked profusely fidgeting as she waited for someone, anyone to answer the door. She heard the stumble of feet towards the door as it soon opened before her stood a taller blond women skinny and buff muscles showing

"Oh hello Hiccup, looking for Aston?" Aston's mother asked

"Y-yes please" she stumbled

"Honey go get Aston, tell him his fiancé is here" the blond women said after welcoming Hiccup inside

The women continued blabbering away asking about the wedding and said on which Hiccup would only reply with a nod or slur of words. The woman was a mirror image of Aston though: sapphire eyes, flaxen hair, and snow white skin. A few wrinkles covered what seemed to be flawless face but even so she was gorgeous, a few moments later Aston made his way into the hallway.  
He stumbled as he walked, his eyes forced to remain open, dark bags occupied his under eyes which suggested he hadn't been up for long. The blond women left and Hiccup was shoed onto the porch  
"You know how early it is right, Hiccup?" Aston asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"I know its early, but...but I have something to ask you" she said still stuttering

"Just spit it out, alright?" he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice

"My dad's leaving for a while and I need to take care of Berk but I don't know how do you think you could maybe help me?" she asked her eyes flickered with hope

"If you promise not to bug me this early in the morning, of course I will"

"Thank you so much" she said finally able to breathe

Hours later Hiccup took the sky she was finally able to spend time alone she hadn't told he father nor anyone where she was going and she was most likely going to be in trouble but all those thoughts soon faded.  
Air brushed against the auburn's face lose hair danced freely in the breeze, the cool air brisked Toothless' face giving him almost a sense of freedom. Frolicking through the clouds the warm sun began to beat down on them, Toothless' scales gleamed of purple and blue as his scales began to sparkle like rare jewels. Gliding from air current to current dancing on the wind, the sky and clouds glowing lining a trail through the empty and vast sky.

Toothless encouraged his speed, now was his time to fly without boundaries, like a fallen angel he was unable to fly without the assist of his Viking. But even so on beautiful day like this he couldn't help but take the reins and show his auburn what he wanted to do. It's been nearly three years since Toothless had lost his ability to fly only to be re-given the gift with a few strings attached.

Meanwhile Aston stood in the arena trying to help a villager solve a problem with their dragon. He tried to explain that it wasn't the dragons fault but the rider was having none of that,  
"If you want her to listen to you while flying you first need her to listen to you while on the ground" he explained

"But our ground work is fine!" the young teen short back

"Fine, than get her to back up" he said

The young girl turned around facing her deadly terror which she called Sapphire, she attempted to give her the backup cue. The backup cue consisted of the rider holding there outstretched hand a few inches away from the dragons muzzle threatening to walk forward. Like any other animal the dragon would give to pressure taking a step to a few steps back, if the rider continued to cause this pressure the more steps the dragon would take back.

When the young girl tried the dragon simply remained affixed to her spot showing the rider no respect. The dragon simply stared down at her, the girl stared back

"Don't stare straight into her eyes, she'll take it as a challenge" Aston reminded

Even with this new article of information Sapphire refused to bend to pressure, the dragon simply stared down with her Sapphire eyes stating that this was all just a joke.

"She will never back up its impossible!" the girl stated giving up

"Sit back and watch" Aston stated

Aston walked up to the deadly terror and attempted to give the backup cue she refused and remained affixed to the floor. He decided to go back to the basic back up cue which dragons are tough when they first enter training. Aston walked past Sapphire's head and instead gave the cue towards her chest the dragon instantly took a step back unhappy about how close the unfamiliar viking was to her chest.  
Aston called the girl over and after a few minutes of instructions and encouragement the girl was able to get her dragon to back up with ease.

"How'd you do that?" she asked

"If you can't solve a problem one way you find another solution"

After a few more pointers the girl and dragon were off, it was mid afternoon now and no one was coming within distance of the arena, Aston wondered where Hiccup had gotten off to this time.

Hiccup hastily made her way towards the training arena she'd been gone for longer than she had originally expected. She was hoping that either no one noticed her absence or she could convince people she was off with Aston.  
Remaining tucked behind the villages huts she scurried with her dragon close on her heels, the mindless running and stopping seemed vain to Toothless. After remaining still for a short while he nudged the auburn encouraging her to take a step forward with a low growl.

"I know I know bud, but please be quiet" she whispered patting him

After slipping her way past crowds of people both working and lollygagging she was finally home free, the arena. The scent of fish, rotting wood, and charred weapons welcomed her like a second home, it seemed Toothless felt the same way until he caught sight of Stormfly and the two began rough housing and playing.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the two dragons that seemed to be impersonating young children; they weren't always allowed to play freely. They were expected to act calm and collected while under the watchful eye of higher ups in Berk the only time they were allowed to play so freely was when they were out of sight.

"You're late" Aston said staring back at her

"Uhh well...me and Toothless got a little held up?" she lied

"Traffic in the sky?" Aston asked

"Sure!" she said quick to grab onto any excuse

"C'mon and help me clean so it at least looks like you did work"

The two began cleaning up the arena like usual weapons and shields had been knocked off hooks and targets littered the area. Half the population of Berk would flock to the arena chomping at the bit to find the secret to dragon training not that there was one. Like any other animal dragons needed a leader and a friend. Dragons are herd animals and are used to having one leader who tells them when something is okay or not, the rider had to serve as this leader. The rider would have to find a happy medium between just giving orders and just loving the dragon, if said dragon was unsure of their rider it wouldn't be uncommon for it to take advantage.

After the arena had been cleaned the sun began to hide behind a blanket of stars, Aston offered to walk Hiccup home which she kindly accepted.

"So honestly where were you all day?" Aston asked

"Me and Toothless just went flying" she confessed

"For five hours?"

"Look my dad decided to tell me all about how to be the chief of Berk and I just needed to get away for a short while" she said with a sigh

"You'll do fine, you're great at ordering people around" he teased

"Thats reassuring" she sarcastically remarked

Later that evening Hiccup sat beside her dragon watching him eat away at his bundle of fish her half touched plate sat beside her. Her father who had been away the whole day just entered the medium size room; standing unnoticed all he could think of was Hiccup's future. She was not going to be here forever the girl he thought he'd be taking care of forever was slipping through his finger's, every time he turned around she seemed to have aged. He wished he treasured her childhood just a bit more his late wife, Valhallarama had always had the responsibility of Hiccup.

Valha as she was called, always somehow got how Hiccup's mind worked she didn't encourage her cowardly behavior but didn't refuse it either. After she passed away during the birth of what would have been Hiccup's younger brother Stoic didn't know how to raise his daughter. The death took a toll on him all of Hiccup's small imperfections seemed to be much more of a nuisance; he ended up slowly pushing her away.

He hadn't even told Hiccup of what actually killed her mother, he made up an extricate story about her saving those she loved during a war. This lie almost brought honor to her untimely death, a death he hoped never to be faced with again.

"Everything alright, dad?" Hiccup asked looking up from her dragon

"Yes" he simply said

**Oh look me trying to do some world building, yay! Anwhosies, everything seems to be alright but for how long? Fine out next time on Fractal Fairy tale**

**Love Luna**


	7. Chapter 7: Newest Chief

**Chapter Seven: Newest Chief**

Standing on Thor's beach Stoic and some of Berk's best warriors were being sent off on a voyage, loved ones saying goodbye and reassuring their futures. Stoic stared down at his daughter a worried looked glossed over her eyes but outside she wore her trade mark smile. Stoic was unsure about leaving his daughter alone but he knew deep down in his heart she would know what to do.

"Good luck doll" he told Hiccup before turning to Aston  
"And you keep her safe"

"Will do" he said squeezing the auburn's hand

The boat soon left the beach and disappeared into the void of nothingness, people quickly dispelled returning to their jobs. Soon only the two teens remained on the beach

"You know you can let go of my hand now" Aston told Hiccup

"Oh...r-right sorry" she said removing her hand

She was visibly standing on the beach but her brain had left her long ago, her mind wandered worried about this new role and about her father. The mission had been to scout out the surrounding islands to see if the Amster were hiding out or coming up with an attack plan. This worried the young girl no one knew was the Amster were capable of, no one had even heard of Amster before a few weeks ago.

She also worried of her new duty wishing she had paid just a little more attention to her father's lessons and rants.  
'A true chief is calm even in times of tremendous stress, never show your true feeling, Hiccup'  
Her father's voice echoing through her head, she knew this was going to be difficult but with the help of Aston it should go without a problem.

The day went off without a hitch no problems to report around Berk, even the dragons were on their best behavior which seemed a little odd. The day was perfect not a black cloud for km, for the majority of the day Hiccup just hanged around bored. She didn't have anything to do no problems with the dragons, no threats of war, not even a fight erupting between neighbors.

That evening Hiccup lay asleep in her bed Toothless lay in his, the dragon was awoken by blood curdling screams. Flicking his eyes opened he gazed out the large window just beyond the village, the forest was flaring orange and red fire reached the sky lines with black smoke. Toothless took no time in waking up his sleeping owner, the two quickly dashed outside to the village's center. The scene was right of out hell, people ran around frantic screaming trying to avoid the flames a small crowd wallowed around Hiccup the fire was unexpected and fear clouded their judgment.

Standing on Toothless' back the auburn was prepared to dish out orders, half the village stared up at her

"PEOPLE!" she yelled quieting the chaos  
"Okay villagers I need you to find animal food trofts and fill them with water, dragon riders I need you to fetch your dragons and pour the water over the fire. Everyone else I need you to get away from the fire and try to refrain from getting into trouble"

The crowd soon divided, trofts were filled and dragons were saddled before long dragons flew over the damaged area and water was being lowered extinguishing the fire. After the deed had been done there once beautiful forest had been reduced to a bunch of charred sticks. Everyone was ready to go back to bed and forget this whole hurrah before

"Miss Hiccup come quickly!" a villager stated

Half way into the forest two charred bodies lay attacked with chains to a now half gone tree, this wasn't a dragon's mistake it was murder. The bodies black and flaking sat there heads down hands connected it appeared they were close even during death. These two were unknown but by their height and stature they were a man and women adults.

"Miss Hiccup" another villager called panting upon reaching her  
"This was found on Loki's cove"

A small note was handed to her damp parchment words written on with a flaky brown substance most likely blood

"Red at night Vikings delight" she read aloud

Hiccup made her way back to the village after a cart had been arranged to pick up the bodies a funeral would be held within the next few days after the bodies were identified. The second the auburn was in view she was paraded with questions, feeling how over whelmed Hiccup was Toothless paraded over causing a few villagers to move back.

"This evening we have had a murder two people were tied to trees before..." she paused

She scanned the crowd locating Aston, sensing how worried she was he gave her a nod which was the only thing he could do to reassure her.

"The forest was set a flamed; a note was located on Loki's cove which can be taken as a threat. And is my firm belief that somewhere on Berk an Amster is hiding or one of our own has betrayed us, that's all please return to your houses" she said firmly

The crowd soon started to shuffle away the moon still hung high in the sky along with the stars a few sparks of light against the ebony black sky.  
The second the crowd began to dive down Aston located Hiccup who seemed to be scared, the women she had turned into had dispelled leaving behind a feeble teenager. The look on her face nearly identical to when she nearly got burned to a crisp during dragon training scared and confused mind wandering trying to make sense.

"You alright?" he asked her

"I...I..I think so I don't...I don't really know" she stuttered

"C'mon let's get you home before you catch on fire"

Over the short walk Hiccup remained quiet her large eyes flickering trying to find a solution towards this problem.

"Uhh Hiccup" Aston said waking her from the trance

"What..?" she asked looking up

He pointed towards the door of her house saying nothing

"Oh..t-thank you see...see ya tomorrow" she said running off Toothless close behind her

The next day the bodies had still not been identified everyone on Berk was accounted for which only left two possible answer

"Either the scouting ships have been found and everyone on board is being held hostage or murdered or they used their own people" Hiccup explained drawing random marks and symbols in the dirt

"They must think were stupid and assume the bodies would be too distracting so they can steak another shot" Aston said

"Exactly and when that happens we need to be ready"

Aston said nothing

"Yeah sure pay no attention to me" she said sarcastically

"C'mon" he said standing up

Hiccup fallowed, done on the shore line lay a wooden crate engraved in the side was  
'To Hicca' which confused both teens.

"You ever have the nick name of Hicca?" Aston asked

"Nope, just useless" she said taking the box from him

The crate was made of out redwood decorated with small red jewels and gold, after some fiddling the box opened. Inside laid a smaller box and two notes; going for the smaller box first it revealed a small gold ring with an unidentified emblem. Than picking up the small note written on embroidered parchment which mached the box she quickly glazed over it before reading out loud

"Dear Miss Hicca  
My beautiful emerald, Amster has been worried for many years about the dragon population on Berk and due to the islands past we can only assume you're father is plotting for war. But we may be able to end this my love, accept the ring and become my wife. Yes I am aware you have prearrangement's, but from my understanding you're not tied until your wedding night.

Please consider my requests unless you do lust for war and bloodshed, which isn't an unattractive trait. If you refuse this requests that may be Berk's future, and I am sorrowful to say your life may not be spared. And I would hate for a beauty such as you to go to such waste,

I look forward to your decision  
Bjorn of Amster"

After reading that letter Hiccup looked positively green and ready to fall over, Toothless leaned against her in an attempt to balance her.

"Thanks bud" she said patting him before turning to Aston  
"Stormfly breaths fire, correct?"

"You want me to burn that don't you?" he asked

"If you don't mind" she said handing the letter to him

"What about the second one?" he asked

"Oh right" she said digging through the box  
"A meal of dragon, a feast grand enough for a king"

"He's threatening the dragons?!" they both said

Later that day Hiccup had been called off to deal with the dead forest problem Aston furiously paced around the dragon training arena. Stormfly lazily watched him moving her head from side to side

"Just who dose that _Bjorn _think he is, firstly he comes up out of the blue embarrasses Hiccup than purposes threatening to cause a war if she refuses. Stages an attack leaves a severed arm than burns down half of a forest. And now he has the nerve to send her a ring and a letter threatening her to accept, and he's cocky enough to assume it will work. Not to mention he can't ever get her name right, blood hell!" he ranted

Stormfly sat there half asleep waiting for him to just ask her to burn the parchment

Even so he wasn't surprised someone though they could wedge there way between him and Hiccup the two barely seemed like a couple. Their relationship was a little more complicated than the average teenage relationship. The normal couple who have let Berk know they were off the market in every single way possible; he and Hiccup weren't that kind of people. They had shared a kiss or two over the holidays but most would just shrug it off as nothing, half of Berk would assume Hiccup's mind was somewhere else any way.  
Instead of wanting to kiss or bed Hiccup Aston simply wanted to protect her, over the years she has done nothing to restrict herself from danger, which only made him worry more. She saved the whole of Berk at the age of fourteen he should be able to protect her now. He just hoped he wouldn't have to face Bjorn again, he now felt he'd be unable to talk to him without knocking out a few of his teeth.

**Yeah this is going up early, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow so you get Fractal one day earlier, also if you like FMA please check out my other fic Alchemist Who. **

**All the best,**

**Love Luna**


	8. Chapter 8: Awaiting Storm

**Chapter Eight: Arriving Storm**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long I had a horse show and than my birthday, **

The wind blew frigid on the island, it was early morning, the flowers remained closed and the moon still hung high. Toothless watched his freckled owner race around her room flipping through pages of old torn books marking papers and slowly sketching out some sort of plans. It was early morning and the girl had been at this since she came home the previous night, when the sun finally began to raise Hiccup decided than would be the perfect time to go collect some items.

"Toothless!" she called

The dragon lazily raised his head his eyes barely open

"Lets saddle up"

After chasing the oversize lizard around the house for twenty minutes the two were air born, Toothless still fought to keep the sleep away. Hiccup nudged him with her leg every so often to assure they wouldn't crash, especially since half the forest was still charred. Upon landing in a small clearing Hiccup quickly got to work collecting bark and small scraps of wood.

"Toothless let's get going" she called

The dragon fallowed her back to the village which was now waking up, several people littered the streets waving as the girl and dragon passed.

Later that day she met up with Aston at Loki's cove hoping to find more clues towards the next attack. The wind up lifted the sand as the blond and his sapphire dragon stood affixed to the ground, something heavy was weighting down Aston. He had something to give to Hiccup mentally he had gone over it many times but he was unsure about actually completing this task.

"Morning!" Hiccup called walking towards the blond her black dragon keeping pace

"Oh morning, how are ya?"

"Fine I actually have something to show you!" she announced rooting through a satchel which hung at her hips

She pulled out a blue print for a more effective canon,  
"You see if we change this right here it would cause less vibrations and less vibrations means a more accurate shot, and if a scope was added it would give the wielder a better chance of hitting the target"

Aston sighed  
'Of course Hiccup would focus on how to make canons more accurate didn't she have a whole island to run?' he thought to himself

Hiccup continued to rattle on about weapons and accuracy which Aston had zoned out for most of, he loved the girl but her mouth liked to run on a mile a minute.

"Well I should be getting back, I'm sure something has gone wrong by now" Hiccup said packing up her bag

"Wait Hiccup, I actually have something to give you"

"...r-really?" she asked confused

He took her left hand before sliding a silver ring adorned with tiny blue crystals onto her middle finger. The metal old and worn most likely passed down for a few generations, and the crystal sparkles like the sea itself.

Hiccup could help but let out a unwelcome laugh

"Whats wrong?" Aston asked confused

"I love it but...it's to big I'll lose it by sundown" she said with a sad smile

"I bet I can fix that"  
Aston than pulled out a thin leather string after removing the ring from Hiccup's finger he put the string through it before attaching it around her neck. She hugged him and thought he heard a muffled thank you. Even after the hug they remained close, Hiccup's arms locked behind the older boys neck and his hands lay on her hips their lips were a mere inches apart. Hiccup's large green eyes flickered between Aston's icy eyes and lips, the small space between them soon began to close

"Hiccup, Aston!" they heard a familiar voice call

"We interrupting?" Ruffnut asked revealing herself and Tuffnut from behind the bush and bramble

"God, at least give us a warning if you're making out!" Tuffnut teased

Hiccup quickly separated leaving more than a metre between them, awkward glances were exchanged while Ruffnut and Tuffnut tried to maintain their laughter and mocking.

"Anyway some town's folk are looking for you something about a dragon" Tuffnut said

The two exchanged glances before taking off sprinting towards the villages center a hazy charred black circle lined the roads center a golden scale remained in the center. Everyone stared in a state of confusion no dragon in Berk had golden scales, all but one no one knew about. Hiccup examined the circle villagers instinctually watching her every move, she soon turned towards Aston

"May I talk to you...alone?"

The two took a short walk off before Hiccup decided to confront him

"Okay where is Crimson?" she asked

"My house"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Hiccup" he said mildly angry

"Yeah, saying my name doesn't answer my questions"

"Look Crimson is at my house doing nothing, besides he doesn't breath fire so he couldn't have caused that burn mark" he assured her

"Alright...thanks"

When they returned the small crowd stared at Hiccup searching for an answer, her eyes flickered unsure of what to tell, knowing full well if she told the truth she would only be paraded with more questions. A lie would buy her some time, but what to tell?

The villager's watchful eyes glazed over her as she fidgeted before stepping forward, ready to deliver the false truth

"We remain unsure of what caused this since no golden dragons inhabit Berk, but we shall remain searching until than we advise everyone to remain calm" Hiccup said stiff and lifeless as if reading off a book

The villagers offered her a suspicious look before walking away mutters of

'Will she really be able to run Berk' and 'She's still the useless girl she was before'

The auburn sighed hunching over running the scale between her fingers a small detail couldn't be over looked, the golden finish soon began to flake off the petite scale. A blood stained red revealed itself from under its gold mask, scratching further an emblem appeared: a black triangle holding a crossed axe and mace a golden dragon scale over lay. This was a threat, revealing nothing good was about to come a red and purple sign before a storm at sea.

An eternal night was about to fall upon Berk bring forth nightmares of war, death, and betrayal friends would become enemies, and a Vikings true colours would be forced to show. Those closest would turn against you leaving your half beaten corpse to the waste side, allowing themselves to survive not thinking a moment about who dies and who lives. Lives will be taken without warrant all for the sake of eliminating a possible threat against one's self.

Hiccup looked towards the endless periwinkle sky

'In a time of war which one of us will be left behind and which will flourish?'

Thinking back towards the war that stole her own mother's life and allowed her father to live earning the title of a true hero, would the same ever occur between her and Aston. Would one be left behind in the dust only respect being buried six feet under, while the other arises as a hero or chief?

She frantically shook her head in attempt to kill the thought along with a portion of her brain cells, now was an inappropriate time to be debating such matters she had an island to run.

Forcing herself back into the real world she forced her attention back to what had to be done around Berk, tucking the scale into her vest pocket she motioned for her dragon to fallow her. The ebony black dragon scuttled towards his owner, she'd been acting rather odd lately even her appearance seemed off. Her eyes seemed too had darkened over the last week, always full of life and brightness had been reduced to a blood shot darkness. Sleep deprived, over stressed, and ridden with anxiety were just a few ways to describe his auburn he worried about her. Yet he was unable to confront her, the language barrier was far too great even after being around Hiccup for nearly three years she was still only able to get the basic understanding of what Toothless was trying to say.

Simply gestures were all Hiccup was able to comprehend a nudge to the back or hip meant 'Are you okay?' or 'I am sorry', pulling on her sleeve meant 'Come here' or 'Enough'. A low growl meant 'Stay away' or 'There is danger ahead', everything else was pure guess work which almost seemed unfair. Due to the rivalry between dragons and humans for so many years dragons had grasped a firm understanding of their language and emotions at least most of them. While language was the same from person to person, tribe to tribe emotions were the opposite and even confusing. Water escaping the eyes could mean they were broken or glad, and then they spoke of things such as love which only brought confusion even more since Hiccup never used the word.

Other owners would shower there dragons with the word love a 'Goodnight boy, love you' was rather common, unless it was Toothless' owner she had never muttered the very word towards him a 'Goodnight bud, sleep well' was all he got. This didn't grief him, it simply made him wonder did Hiccup have in inability to love or was it simply that she never had the reason to say it?

"Aye Toothless!" the auburn was standing a mere foot ahead of him waving her arms in front of his face

The dragon peered up at his auburn her fore head creased as she frowned, he hated when she did that

"C'mon bud, we're going patrolling"

The afternoon air whipped by them birds scattered over the endless sky careful not to intrude on the dragons flight, air currents shifting suddenly something was n the horizon something awful. The sea stared back at them uninviting daring to swallow them if they even dared come into contact with its icy blue skin. Maintaining their distance from the water they searched their surroundings for the enemy ships, checking every cove and crevice. Hiccup tried to keep Toothless well above the water almost afraid a submerged ship would instantly breached the surface revealing some plan to ice them both off without will nor warning. She fret about her father arriving home unable to find her with a simply peace of parchment remaining written in riddle, which would most likely result in him dissembling half of Berk and maybe her blond fiancé?

They remained hovering over Berk for what seemed like a century before Hiccup felt secure enough to return to Berk, the sky black and grey taunted her threatening a storm. The clouds swirled and whirled around her welcoming the darkened dragon into their cold embrace hiding the two under its dark layers unable to be told apart. Droplets soon began to pierce the ground as soon as they landed, crashing thunder echoed in the background yells arose as people scrambled to enter their houses.

'Dad, please be safe'

She said staring towards the thunder far off into the sea covered in a still darkness, the tides crashing against the rock shore was enough to sent fear down through the girl's spine.

Hiccup's hair and clothing soon began to drench, the cold and wet clothing sticking to her body as the water poured down her, he wasn't sure if tears were mixing with the rain but that depressing smile she only wore while crying. Toothless pulled at her sleeve trying to guide her like a dog home, he fear her freezing or god forbid getting sick would be rather hard to run Berk from her bed.

Hiccup revoked her attention from the brewing storm her eyes inflamed, she had definitely been crying, the two waked back to their house. Hiccup turned her attention to the wet dragon first fretting over him getting sick, Toothless pushed her away motioning for her to go upstairs and dry herself off first. She shot him a confused glance unsure of what he was trying to tell her, after a few more attempts of this Toothless simply pushed her towards the stairs and didn't allow her to pass him. She finally understood and slowly made her way upstairs to her room upon entering she rotted around a chest for clean dry replacements for her now soaked clothing. After located the replacement's she noticed the pale green dress staring down into her soul, it seemed as if it was screaming at her. But about what was unknown to the auburn she shrugged it off paying no attention as she dried herself off undoing her braid and drying ever last strand. She than gathered several towels so she could pay attention to her dragon's upkeep.

The dragon was soaked water ran off him leaving puddles on the stone floor, it was obvious Toothless had gotten restless and began pacing, for what reason the auburn couldn't be too sure. After removing the saddle and tail hook up she began whapping down the dragon he purred as she did so, which she took as a 'Thank you' she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Weaving her way around the night fury she opened the oak door with a creek, standing before her was a slightly damp blond who appeared half frozen. Watching him quiver she offered an awkward smile hoping to conceal her though of 'Why is he here at this hour?'

"Hey..." she said

"Hello, I just wanted to make sure you and Toothless weren't stuck in the storm, like last time" he said thinking back to old times, when things were less complicated

"Yeah...we're fine no getting lost or anything, why don't you come in?" she offered

He quickly took her up on his offer, her house felt like a sauna in comparison to the frigid night, any rational person would not have came simply assuming she was fine.

A few moments later the two teens had settled into the large main room, two arm chairs sat just a few feet away Hiccup sat in her father's large leather arm chair which held the head of a deer above. She had offered Aston her's which was a little smaller, in the center a small flame flickered warming the surrounding air. Toothless lay beside Hiccup's feet over protectively, he knew he had nothing to fear about Aston just it was simply a force of habit.

After a few moments of awkward silence they began bring up stories from their childhood, stories of training for Aston and of working in the forge for Hiccup. Their stories were complete parallels up until dragon training when they firs properly met; it was Hiccup's first year and Aston's third. Toothless listened inventively,

"Good god that first day, I thought I was going to make that dragon a wonderful kabob" Hiccup chuckled

"Back than I was hoping for that" Aston said

"You jerk!" she said threatening to throw a pillow at him

"Hey at least I don't think that anymore!" he said trying to save himself from Hiccup's 'attack'

"Well that's a relief, would be awful marrying someone who wants me dead"

"Wouldn't dream of killing you, exile would suck!" he joked

"I doubt you'd be exiled, Toothless would kill ya first"

Toothless rose up putting emphasis on her statement

"So forge women, how'd you enjoy that title?" Aston asked changing subjects

"It sucked, constantly having weapons piled on you before and during a battle plus it gave my dad more ways to lock me up" she said mentally returning to all those years of confinement

"Yeah but honestly think 'bout it, how useful were you back then? I swear every week you claimed you took down one dragon or another"

"I was thirteen; didn't you do stupid things at that age?"

"Besides hating you no"

Mentally Hiccup was jumping for joy, as a child she was always drawn to Aston and always seeked his approval, she envied her cousin Snotlout for his friendship with Aston. Throughout the years she'd always been cast aside like a rusted axe, she was always a disappointment. Coming from two strong and fierce Vikings she was a disappointment short, feeble, and always underweight even now those characteristics hadn't changed. She always longed to be accepted for who and what she was.

Always under an umbrella of expectations up until her tenth birthday, by than he had simply given up on her writing her off as useless and sending her to the forge. For four years she trained long and hard coming away with quite a few burns and scars but with the pain came fulfillment. For the first time in her life she was able to do something without anyone else's help nor under watchful eye.

But nothing could last forever; dragon training was a pain nearly getting killed twice in the same week while trying to befriend a dragon. Knowing one day she was expected to kill one, she lost sleep many nights and even lost a few pounds which was unnecessary. Toothless was the light peaking through the darkness, thanks to him she was able to show how charismatic dragons could really be and helped move Berk into the future.

She was awaken from her chain of memories by a faint snore her blond friend had fallen asleep during the silence; she let out a small laugh before fetching him a blanket. After covering him she decided to see if his forehead was hot not wanting him to catch a cold, his hair was platinum blond and rather soft especially compared to her own. Pealing back his blond hair she noticed a darkened scar where his bangs had previously been. It stretched from just above his eye brow to his crown, it appeared to once have been rather deep and infected. She stared inventively for a few moments before deciding it was time for bed.

Calling Toothless to her side they made their way upstairs Toothless curled up atop his make shift bed, before tucking herself into bed she fondled the scale which was sitting on her bed side table. The scale stared back at her with a bloody warning predicting a future of bloodshed, or was it another attempt to win her over. All she knew was her heart belonged to one person and one person alone.


	9. Chapter 9: Internal Storm

**Fractal Fairy Tale Chapter Nine: Internal Storm**

**Well long time no see, due to exams and such I haven't been posting...sorry and enjoy.**

**Love Luna**

The next morning she awoke just after sun rise, birds were chirping as the sun forced itself through the shield of night. A few twinkling stars lined the sky in a random fashion reflecting off the suns light as they concealed themselves. The streets were lined with crystal water and puddles leaving it with a marshy appearance, the streets were vacant and for good reason.

She walked down the stairs Toothless close behind her, his stomach growling hoping breakfast would soon be served. The two walked through the main room adjoined to the kitchen but Hiccup briskly halted noticing her blond friend, just remembering the previous night. Smiling was unavoidable; he appeared peaceful in his slumber as if time had reversed showing them there past.

Toothless pushing her through the doorway awoke her from her useless thoughts, after serving the dragon she turned to the cubberts. Wondering what she could make for her house guest along with herself, of course today was the day she was nearly out of supplies. She soon stumbled upon a bag of oats, it may not be a glamorous but she'd have to make due. After gathering the ingredients she laid out the table soon after turning around feeling a presence in the small kitchen.

"Morning!" she happily chirped

"...morning" he said tired

After some small talk about how he slept and breakfast he noticed something, he took a step forward towards the auburn and she took a step back. This continued until she was pressed up against the table's edge he was close enough for Hiccup to feel his body heat.

"W..what is..is it?" she asked

"You just have dirt on you face" he said whapping it off

They stared at one another for a few moments, Hiccup's heart was in her throat taking away her ability to talk. Deep behind Aston's eyes were a hidden lust, a lust that had been there for years trapped behind rules and boundaries.  
The next thing she knew they were flailed on the table, their lips had locked sweeping her out of reality like all those times before. Her emotions and mind went wild thoughts between  
'This seems so wrong' and 'This seems so right'  
Over the years nothing had changed, Aston would make some form of move or advancement and she would mindlessly fallow. The kiss broke and Aston ran his hand through her long curly hair  
"You alright?" he asked

She nodded offering a smile, still unable to speak

'You're adorable when you're confused" he whispered to her before moving down to her neck her face instantly turned a dull shade of red

A low growl arose, standing before them was a growling Toothless, Hiccup motioned for him to leave them alone. He stood affixed to the floor the couple shrugged it off returning to their 'business', he growled against this time threatening to plasma blast them.

The blast swarmed up in Toothless' mouth, shining purple and blue swallowing up revealing the pure power behind the non threatening colours.  
The two instantly scrambled removing themselves from the table top and straightening their clothing back up. Within moments the two were sitting across from one another eating oatmeal, the tense silence was so thick you could touch it. Toothless sat beside Hiccup threatening to strike if Aston so much as touched her; the meal was kept in silence just for Toothless' enjoyment.  
Aston left soon after Hiccup turned to Toothless anger filled her eyes; Toothless stared down at her confused by the face she was making.

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon!" she began scolding  
"You do NOT wedge your way into others business, me and Aston are supposed to get married soon if you act like that I'm leaving you with dad!"

Guilt began flowing through the creatures body, maybe he shouldn't of been so hard on the two he couldn't protect Hiccup forever. He nudged her trying to apologies for his cruel actions,

"Toothless...just leave me alone for a bit, okay?" she asked pushing the dragon away

Sitting on the cold stone floor parallel to the fire her mind danced away from her.  
'What just happened?' she wondered  
Today didn't meet her expectations and it was barely morning, Hiccup had never been fond of letting anyone near her god forbid they touched her. Yet just a few moments ago she was nearly at the brink of no returning, actions such as what they nearly did could not simply be covered they had consequences. Lust raged through her blood removing her self control plunging her into a sea of uncharacteristic actions.  
In an unusual way she was grateful for Toothless intervening, she was also grateful it was not her father who had stumbled across them. She was unable to imagine how her father would react to such a scene, she imagined Aston being turned into a red gooey puddle.

The sun broke through night's blanket clouds littered the sky a beautiful morning had graced Berk, somehow everything seemed more beautiful after a wild storm. Yelps and screams soon arose from outside, attackers had entered the village: the Amster.

"Toothless let's go!" she called fetching her saddle  
A few moments went by without a sound  
"Toothless bud, I'm sorry but I really need you right now!" she called

The house was vacant after mad scramble and a few un-orderly sounds she noticed the back door ajar.  
'He must have felt guilty and ran off, god dammit!' she thought to herself frantically running out the door making sure to grab a shield beforehand.

"Toothless!" she called attempting to run but getting hindered by the saddle

"Hiccup!"

She turned around to see Aston hovering a few feet from the ground on Stormfly  
"Where's Toothless?"

"I don't know he must of ran off"

"C'mon" he said outreaching his hand

A hoard of attackers glazed over the land scape all dressed in blood red, Berk was being beaten due to the voyage Berk was down half its warriors.

"There!" Hiccup pointed

The ebony dragon was galloping aimlessly trying to find his auburn while remaining out of sight, but black against green wasn't the best camouflage. The dragon caught sight of the familiar faces; a shadow covered the grass as the dragon was restricted. He flailed against the trap which only cut into him more, blood flowed out of the dragon as the grass began to die. A group of people slowly began hauling Toothless off threatening to come at Hiccup and Aston if they came closer. The dragon attempted to plasma blast the attackers but only resulted in him ricocheting causing the net to dig deeper into his flesh. Blood flowed from the wounds only to have the net cut deeper into him, he made a painful growl. His large toxic green eyes gazed over at Hiccup, pain and agony were the only emotions that could be easily seen, he was screaming for help.  
After landing she instantly tried to run over to Toothless, Aston restricted her holding her waist. Berk was vastly outnumbered three Amster for every one villager, the twenty that gathered around Toothless were too many for them to take on alone.

"Aston let go! Stop!" she said struggling against his grip

"Hiccup stop, we dont have enough people to fight them!"

Flailing her arms still trying to break free, watching her dragon get hauled off broke her heart he was being treated like a piece of meat. Than the warning came to mind 'Dragon a feast for a king'**, **she instantly began fighting against Aston more. Screaming at him to let go trying to get to her night fury, digging her nails into his arms while trying to push against him with her false foot which only resulted in scratches.  
His grip was firm though with no give, she stubbornly continued refusing to allow her dragon to be captured. Toothless was her responsibility especially since he was unable to fly, and now someone was taking him from her.

The ships soon sailed away disappearing into the ocean's void unable to be tracked now, the dragon was gone and maybe even gone forever.  
She finally managed to break Aston's grip running up to the water's edge she was too late, the mere outline of the boat was out of views reach. He was gone, she was now truly alone, tears began to swell up in her eyes she refused to let them brink to show her true emotions to anyone.

"Hiccup we..." Aston said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Don't come near me!" she cut him off  
"What the heck were you thinking? You just allowed them to take Toothless and who knows why they want him, you didn't even let me help!" she yelled furiously

"Hiccup think for a moment, they wanted you to try to help him so they could capture you! Then Berk would be vulnerable, without a chief to fallow everything would fall into chaos and if a war started everyone would die!" he said trying to keep both his voice and anger in check

"Do you really think I would be stupid enough to get captured, I can take care of myself you know!"

"Like last time?" he regretted what he said the second it escaped his mouth  
He was referring to when she got kidnapped and her head nearly cleaved off by Alvin the treacherous, everyone had agreed to drop that painful subject.

A single tear rolled down her cheek  
"All you see me as is a child don't you..?"

"Oh god Hiccup I'm sorry"

She instantly began running, hoping to leave this cruel fate behind her but no matter where she hid the stress and fear always caught up to her impaling her leaving her near lifeless.


End file.
